This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings resulting from my crossing of the species Lilium wilsonii var. `flavum` and the cultivar Connecticut King at Sandy, Oreg., in the course of breeding efforts carried on by me since 1971 with the object of producing superior upright-flowering Asiatic lilies in shades of yellow and gold and suited to cut-flower production in a range of flowering times which would extend the cut-flower season. This seedling was selected for propagation because of the large size of its flowers, which have petals of thick texture and an unusual tepal color pattern, each yellow tepal being flushed with gold over its inner half and the rear portion of each petal, on each side of its nectary, is covered with medium to large-sized deep magenta spots. This selected seedling has been asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., and successive generations produced by bulb-scale propagation and natural propagation from bulblets has shown that the clone is vigorous and a good grower and propagator, having desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness, and a high degree of disease resistance, as well as all of the desired characteristics of form, color, and habit. These successive generations have also demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new variety hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.